Sledge's Shotgun (Borderlands)
Sledge's Shotgun is a shotgun manufactured by Jakobs. Sledge's Shotgun drops exclusively from Sledge. Examples are on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects +10000% Burst Fire Count, +150% Melee Damage. High knockback. Usage & Description Because of its minimal accuracy, Sledge's Shotgun is only effective at very close range to point blank. However, at very close range, the shotgun can be devastating; firing two, powerful shots consecutively (or more if certain class mods or skills are applied). Mechanics Sledge's Shotgun gets its special effect from the barrel, which grants a huge boost to fire rate, burst count and knockback. This comes at the cost of accuracy, spread, damage and reload time. It provides +2 projectiles per shot, which is actually 1 less than the equivalent Matador. Any other characteristic that Sledge's Shotgun may have come from its predetermined parts: , , , and (an alias for ). The only variable part of Sledge's Shotgun is the Stock. Note that the Title Sledge's Shotgun prevents this weapon from being a Matador. Please see stat modifiers for an explanation on how to interpret all of these modifiers. Notes * Magazine size bonuses or ammo usage negation, e.g. Roland's Overload skill or Lilith's Phoenix skill respectively, can yield a longer sustained burst; theoretically, though improbably, up to 100 shots (10000% burst count indicates up to 100 shots, otherwise limited only by the shotgun's magazine capacity). * Sledge's Shotgun can be of great use of pushing away surrounding enemies, due to its extreme knockback effect. This is particularly useful when facing enemies that only have melee attacks such as Zombies. However, attempting to Second Wind with this weapon may have the counter-productive effect of pushing the target further away from the crippled character. * The knock back of the gun can be exploited in a duel when the player with Sledge's shotgun crouches their character the other character jumps. The crouched character can shoot jumper, who then flies through the air over a great distance. This is exploited by some players, to reach areas not normally accessible, though it is very difficult to accomplish. The knockback of the gun can often send them over the target, potentially landing them in a spot that cause the character to get stuck or die. * The powerful melee spike works very well with the high damage/low accuracy nature of the weapon, as the short-range combat usually employing the weapon will benefit from the melee spike. * As with all burst-fire weapons, reloading or using a melee attack mid-burst will interrupt it and cease fire. Trivia * The name and flavor text of this weapon may be a reference to Percy Sledge, the American soul and R&B performer with several hits in the 1960s. A compilation record of his hits entitled The Legend of Percy Sledge was released in 2009. * A shotgun based on this weapon appears in Borderlands 2. However, aside from name, red text, and burst-fire effect, it has little in common with the original. fr:Sledge's Shotgun (Borderlands) ru:Зубочистка Следжа Category:Guaranteed Drops